Batman V Superman: Dawn of justice
by Trithien
Summary: its my take on the upcoming movie with the same title. It's been seven years since Bruce retired and hung up his cape and cowl but the destruction of Metropolis is forcing him again to wear his cape and cowl. That is what he says to himself at least. As Superman tries to explain the world he is here to help and always will be. This is first ever fanfic so please don't be cruel.


**Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.**

* * *

**The Batcave, Gotham City, Night**

It's been seven years since he retired and hung up his cape and cowl. The destruction of Metropolis has forced him again to wear his cape and cowl. That is what he says to himself at least.

YOU ARE NOT ALONE. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. YOU ARE NOT ALONE.

The man in shadows listens as the computer repeats the video. "Found a new hobby, Master Wayne, Listening to this video in your Batcave." Butler asks the shadow figure sarcastically.

"The World is in danger Alfred." Bruce replies.

Bruce presses a key and gesture towards the screen. "See this Alfred, What this single man is capable of doing. He destroyed half of Metropolis in his fight."Bruce says furiously "What if one day he decides to go against the mankind, we will not be able to do anything."

Alfred puts the tray down on the table and accusingly says. "This is the reason you again want to go out there and wear your cape and cowl. To fight with this alien who is as powerful as the Gods."

. Alfred turns to leave and says "We both know very well, Master Wayne this isn't the reason you want to become the Batman again" Alfred continues angrily "so stop fooling yourself and others."As Alfred turns to leave he adds "you need to find a new hobby which does not involve your fighting with thugs and the Gods. Master Wayne"

While in his gut the creature writhes and snarls and tells him that is exactly what he needs. Alfred is right this is not the real reason. It is just an excuse for Bruce to become the Batman again.

Bruce leaves the cave and enters his bedroom. As he lies on his king size bed, not bothering to change his sweaty black T-shirt and dark blue jeans

The real reason is he is losing control of himself. The creature he worked so hard to put to sleep is taking control over him screaming at him telling him what he wants to do but Batman was a young man. If it was revenge, he was after, he's taken it. It's been forty years since he was born. Still the creature wants more, he always wanted more.

It's still night, the nights are the most difficult for him. He feels better in the morning at least he feels it less. In the night, when the city smell calls out to him, he lies between silk sheets in a million dollar mansion miles away.

He struggles to find sleep, he rarely sleeps at night. He knows he will not get any sleep tonight. He sits in his armchair, wide awake.

The creature is getting excited; he will be free at last. The creature is ecstatic. "The time has come". The creature growls to Bruce. "You know it in your soul, for I am your soul, you cannot escape me."

Bruce tries to drown the voice of the creature he once feared, the creature he once became, in the rushing sound of the shower but the creature growls more ferociously, more loudly. "You are puny, you are small, you are nothing—a hollow shell, a rusty trap that cannot hold me—smoldering, I burn you—burning you, I flare, hot and bright and fierce and beautiful".

He again tries to stop the voice of the creature, Bruce rubs soap on his face on his head but nothing works. The voice still growls with same ferocity. "Tomorrow I will be finally free after seven years; you can no longer stop me, finally I will be free".

* * *

**Metropolis Harbor, Marina, Morning.**

A white cruise slowly docks in the Metropolis Marina. A young woman dressed in a dark brown dress is nervously standing and fidgeting with her white scarf wrapped around her neck at the dock watching the ramp descending to the dock. A woman descends the ramps. Her white dress and long brown hair flowing in the winds.

"Princess Diana". The woman in brown dress kneels as the other woman approaches her.

"Stand up Adrasteia; you don't need to bow before me". Diana replies.

Io stands up and says "The vehicle is ready to take us to the embassy, you can rest there". Adrasteia continues, "I will take care of your luggage. Follow me". A group five women exit the ship carrying large bags. Adrasteia directs the women to another car, while she and Diana enters a black limo. The limo moves towards the Themyscirian Embassy.

Diana asks, "When is this conference?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10" Adrasteia replies.

"Did you find the shield?" Diana asks.

"We found its location" Adrasteia replies.

"Where is it?" Diana asks angrily.

"It is at Lexcorp, on the outskirts of the city" Adrasteia declares.

"We will attack the place tonight, I will go alone" Diana declares.

* * *

**Lexcorp Advanced Research and Development Center, Metropolis outskirts, Night.**

The complex is heavily guarded by armed guards of Lexcorp security. A Lexcorp helicopter approaches the helipad atop the complex. A guard approaches the helicopter as he comes near the helicopter. As the door opens, a young woman dressed in the suit exits the copter.

From a distance Diana is watching the helicopter preparing a strategy to infiltrate the complex and get the shield. Diana is ready for the attack dressed in a blue leather skirt, silver-armored cuffs that reach to her elbows, golden tiara with a design of a red star in the center and a traditional-looking red top covered with an eagle shaped bronze Chest plate and a coiled rope attached to her waist.

The woman is led by the guards inside the complex. Diana rushes towards the woman and before the guards had time to react, Diana strikes the guards with amazing speed and disables the guards.

The woman pulls out a gun from her purse, but before she could fire, Diana whips out the rope which begins to glow

"Lead me to the shield". Diana orders.

"Come this way". Mercy replies hypnotically.

Mercy leads Diana to a white hallway. Diana notices two guards coming toward their direction. Diana takes out the two guards with two swift kicks, slamming them to the wall, broken and unconscious.

Mercy tries to run, but like lighting Diana tugs the rope around Mercy's neck. Diana kicks to mercy's gut and clutches her throat.

"You cannot run from me, take me to the shield" Diana ordered.

* * *

**Lexcorp Advanced Research and Development Center, Basements.**

Mercy still under the lasso's thrall and stands with Diana outside the glass door of a lab.

"Open it" Diana orders.

Mercy obeys Diana and in a trance places her hand on the scanner. The door opens on recognizing Mercy's palm print.

A scientist standing near a scanner, in which a golden and red shield was placed.

Diana enters the lab and finds her precious shield in the scanner.

"Open it" Diana orders the scientist in an angry tone.

"I can't" scientist replies in a scared tone.

Diana whips the rope from Mercy who falls on her knee and around the scientist's neck.

"I can open it" scientist replies in a hypnotic tone.

The scientist operates the scanner and removes the shield from it. Diana snatches the shield from the scientist and releases the rope around the scientist's neck. Diana puts the shield on her back and turns to leave.

"What are you waiting for? Sound the alarm" Mercy growls to the scientist.

The scientist regaining his composure presses the alarm. The alarm is now ringing throughout the complex. Soon the guards come rushing at the lab pointing their guns at Diana.

The guards open fire on Diana but she stops every bullet with her bracelets, Diana rushes towards the exit dodging the bullets. As she approaches the boundary wall, she efficiently jumps over it and vanishes into the darkness.

* * *

**Daily Planet Tower, Metropolis City, Day**

"We are now getting reports that the Russian oil rig ten miles from the Russian coast is collapsing, the workers are still stranded on the rig. The coast guards are not able to carry out any rescue due to the stormy weather of the Arctic." Says a news reporter.

"Do you think the Superman will save them, Clark?" Asks a young man as he watches the news report.

"Clark?" The man questions when he notices his companion is not there.

"He always does that" the man sighs.

"Where does he always vanishes?" he asks to himself.

* * *

**Russian Oil Rig, Arctic Ocean, 10 miles from the Russian coast.**

A group of warriors is standing on the oil rig platform, with some strange type of a gun. A tall man dressed in a golden shirt that looked like fish scales and a green pants and carrying a golden trident in his left shimmering blue as if made of water hand, sitting on rates a king on his throne.

A warrior approaches the leader and says, "Orin, the sky man is coming"

Orin smiles and replies "Let him come"

Orin and his warrior look upwards as they hear a sonic boom. A red and blue blur lands in front of the Orin. The hostages scream and the warriors raise their weapons.

As the dust settles a man dressed in dressed in a red and blue suit with a billowing red cape.

The warriors open fire theirs weapons. Bolts of lightning strike the man repeatedly. The man staggers back as the bolts hit his body.

"That's something new," the man says bemusedly.

He attacks the warriors at superhuman speed and disarms them and overpowers the warriors.

"Release the hostages" Superman ordered their king.

Orin stands up and moves towards him with his trident in his shimmering hand which vibrates with power.

"Humans destroyed my oceans with their machines, ruin the earth, they endangered the fish of the oceans and I will kill them for endangering my kingdom" Orin says.

"The people here are innocent, they didn't do anything, release them immediately" Superman orders.

"I will not release them, they will drown in my oceans with their machines" Orin says, gesturing toward the rig

"I am its protector and I will not let you destroy this rig, this has to stop now" Superman says.

Orin strikes Superman with the hilt of his trident across his jaw and it to its chest. The attack doesn't leave a mark on Superman. Superman catches the trident and smashes Orin on the platform.

"You are holding back" Orin question.

"Because I don't want to kill you," Superman replies.

Orin and Superman charge at each other. Orin tries to stab Superman, but Superman stops the attack and punching in the gut. Orin and Superman both attack each and blocking each other's attacks. Orin tries to punch Superman which he blocks with his left hand and land a strong blow on Orin's gut. The powerful knocks Orin and he skids on the platform, bloodied and injured.

"Take your king back, he needs some help" Superman orders to Orin's Warriors.

Orin's Warriors help him stand up on his legs. "The humans will never understand you, they will outcast you" Orin says to Superman in a tired voice. Orin and his warriors jump into the ocean and swim away at amazing speed.

The Oil rig is suddenly shaken by an explosion at its base begins to tilt and starts to sink in the ocean. The workers are submerged in the ocean, minutes away from their death in the ice cold water of the Arctic.

Superman dives in the ocean and carries up the rig in the sky towards an iceberg and drops the rig as softly as possible. The workers scream as the rig land on the iceberg.

Superman leaps and flies high above the Arctic gaining speed as he comes toward the Pacific Ocean and skims across the water, breaking the sound barrier and towards America

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter, please review it and if there is any mistakes in the chapter i will correct is my first ever fanfic. 


End file.
